Iam Sick
by AsukaChibi
Summary: Sam is sick and someone can't stand not being with her anymore.So he sneaks in. Random fluff inspired by my sickness


**Just a fluff inspired by my sickness!Please Enjoy**  
><strong>Oh oh!Before i forget to mention! Dan Schneider owns Icarly.<strong>

Iam Sick

I was sick. In fact in my opinion I was like dead already but doctors didn't really agreed with me. I was already three days at my house , not leaving my bed unless it was something really important like toilet staff. I missed Carly , the rest of my friends and even school! Can you imagine that? Me missing school? I was so sick!  
>But most of all I missed Freddie. I told him , he was forbidden to even come close to my house. I didn't want him to get sick too. But I wanted like mad to be held by his strong arms again!<p>

As I was thinking about how cliché I was for wanting to cuddle in my boyfriends' embrace the door of my room opened and I saw my mom with a bowl of soup in her hands. The therapies finally did some work and we were quite fine with each other. We argued only one or two times a week! She started caring about what I eat or that it's too late for me to come home alone and she was coming to pick me up. A big step for my mother! She even stopped bringing her boyfriends to our house! Anyway , she came to my room and handed me the soup while she had a stupid smile on her face.  
>"What's with all of that grinning?" I asked curiously.<br>"Well.. Your cute boyfriend came here a few minutes ago and wanted to see you!"  
>"A-and where is he?" Ok I don't like when he s with my mom all alone! She likes to make me feel embarrassed. I hope she didn't throw him away , with that rude behavior she has!<br>"I told him you don t want him to get sick and told him to leave. You said I should tell him that if he comes over."  
>I let a deep breath I was holding. Thank Goddess! But on the other side it s so upsetting that he didn't came. I wanted to just see him at least!<p>

My mom left as soon as I ate my soup and closed the door. I sat at my bed feeling my face burn and laid back down. After a few minutes I heard a knock on my window glass. I looked up quickly, which made me feel dizzy. I saw Freddie trying to get inside with all of him powers. It was pretty funny. He was ready to fall in any minute and break something! Wait.. He was ready to fall in any minute and break something? I got up quickly and opened my window to let him inside. The cold air hit me and I shuttered lightly. Soon the shutter stopped because I was now held my nub. Me against him was making me melt right away. Soon enough I became aware that I m still terribly sick and pushed his lightly away from me.  
>While I sniffed I told him "Why you are here? I told you not to-''<br>"Yes I know! You told me not to come but I missed you. I hate video chats. I can t hug you or kiss through there" as he said that , he started leaning towards me. His lips a few inches away. But I pushed him away again.  
>"Frednub! You know I m sick and you know that I don t want you to become too. So open the window and go home!" I tried to shout and look a bit upset but with such a voice I got from the sickness , it barely sounded like a loud whisper. And how I could look upset? He climbed all the way to my window , sneaked inside just to see me.. Uh! I m such a girl!<br>"I m sorry baby but I couldn't stand not seeing you for another minute. Forgive me quickly and let's cuddle!" he said excitedly  
>I glared at him. It was wrong to make him feel like I feel right now.<br>"Leave."  
>"Please , Sammy?"<br>"Leave"  
>I would be ok in a few days and we would get back to normal. He could wait for another couple of days. At least I hoped so. But he didn't leave. He just stared at me for a moment. Then he snapped out of his thoughts and moved quickly towards me. He grabbed me by my waist and threw me on my bed. Freddie laid next to me and pulled the sheets on top of us. I felt his hands on my waist again pulling me to his chest.<br>"Freddie-"  
>"Shh.. Enjoy the moment baby." He said as he kissed my forehead.<br>I closed my eyes for a second and smiled. He was with me again. I opened my eyes again just to see him stare at me. He leaned and kissed my lips. I couldn't not respond. I would be insane if I didn't! We kissed for a few seconds and I pulled away as I needed to sneeze.  
>Freddie chuckled and kissed me again.<p>

"You know you re probably going to be really bad in a few hours" I asked him as he was kissing lightly my neck. We had already spent two hours together and I guess he wasn't going to leave until next day.  
>"I really , really don't care! I m glad I came here."<br>"To be honest I m glad you came ,too." I told as I starred in Freddies' eyes.  
>Again he kissed my lips. "I love you , Princess"<br>"I love you too , Fredweird"  
>After that I fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't a peaceful sleep but it was so much different.<p>

The next morning I was woken up by a bunch of sneezing coming from the nub. I looked at him. He looked terribly! His cheeks and nose were red , he was coughing and he seemed to feel dizzy.  
>"Told you so!" I said with a smirk.<br>He turned to me and grinned "I still think it was worth it!"

**The end!Sometimes ,it 's worth to get sick:)  
>R&amp;R <strong>


End file.
